


Cherry Pie

by Lokuricas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuricas/pseuds/Lokuricas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas brings home a kitten and Dean says they can't keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

“Cas, no.” Dean said, staring at the tiny ball of ginger, black and white fluff wriggling about in Cas’ arms. Cas looked up from the coo-ing at the little kitten to stare incredulously at Dean.  
  
“Bu-but Dean!” He’s practically squeaked as some form of argument.  
  
“I mean it, Cas. We can’t afford to keep a kitten,” Dean explain, as Cas’ arms tightened around it.  
  
“But she doesn’t have a home, Dean! Please please please?” Cas might have well been on his knees, for all the begging he was doing.  
  
“No, Cas, I’m sorry. We can keep it here until you find her a home, but we really can’t afford to keep her,” Dean’s voice was apologetic, but left no room for argument. Cas’ eyes flicked between the kitten and Dean, almost as if he checking if Dean was being serious. After a few seconds, Cas nodded and sighed unhappily.  
  
“Yeah… you’re right. Okay,” Cas mumbled, his voice suspiciously thick. As if Dean didn’t feel shitty  enough about saying no already. Cas turned and walked into his and Dean’s bedroom, whispering to the cat that he was going to find her the best home he could.  
  
Dean sighed and shook his head. He and Cas had been dating for almost a year and half, and Dean could honestly say it had been the best year and a half of his life. Cas had moved in with Dean and his 16-year-old brother, Sam, about six months ago. Dean had gotten custody of Sam almost two years ago when their father, John, died in a freak car accident.  
  
 Dean and Cas worked well together, hardly argued apart from the normal “why-did-you-leave-the-empty-milk-carton-in-the-fridge-again” and “change-the-freaking-toilet-roll-if-it’s-run-out” and “stop-leaving-the-doors-open”.   
  
The only really bad thing is how Cas was way too compassionate for his own good. Constantly adopting rescue pets and bringing them home while he pulled puppy dog eyes at Dean to make him let him keep them. And it had worked when he brought home two rats called Michael – who was completely white – and Lucifer – who was completely black – who now resided in Sam’s bedroom. It had even worked when he brought home a Shar Pei puppy, who he named Bernard, who was supposed to sleep in his bed in the living room, but generally plodded into Dean and Cas’ room and slept on the end of the bed, or into Sam’s room and sneaked his way under the quilt and snuggle into his side. But they just couldn’t afford to keep the kitten, they only lived in a small two-bedroomed flat and neither of them made astounding amount of money, with Cas being a high school teacher – at Sam’s school actually, it’s how they met – and with Dean being a part-time mechanic, while he was at community college.  
  
Bernard, Michael and Lucifer cost enough money. They just couldn’t afford the kitten.  
  
***  
  
When Dean woke up the next morning, the kitten was sat on top of Bernard’s back, watching Dean with big bright eyes. She mewled quietly, before making her way over to Dean, crawling across his legs and chest and up to his face, to nudge his cheek with her nose. Dean sat up, careful not to wake  Cas, who didn’t need to be up for another hour, and the kitten slid down his chest on to his legs, looking up at Dean indignantly, as if she couldn’t believe he’d just knocked her off his chest. Dean couldn’t not giggle at that.  
  
He snuck out of the room, the kitten close behind and made his way into the bathroom. Dean stood in front of the sink, looking for his toothbrush and toothpaste in the medicine cabinet. When he closed it, the kitten and hopped up onto the edge of the sink, waiting, for what, Dean wasn’t sure, but still waiting. He found out when he turned on the tap and she stuck her head forward and began licking at the water.  
  
Okay, Dean’ll admit it, she’s kinda cute.  
  
***  
  
“Dean! Dean! Come and look at this!” Cas called from their bedroom, sounding overly excited, a slight squeal evident in his voice. Dean walked into their room cautiously to see the kitten sat up on her hind legs like a meerkat.   
  
“Yeah, Cas, that’s cute,” Dean smiled at his boyfriend fondly, shaking his head. She tried to stand up on her hind feet a few seconds after Dean came in and tried to walk to him, but she ended up falling over and doing a roly-poly and landing at Dean’s feet looking confused.  
  
Cas practically fall over him to pick her up.  
  
***  
  
Castiel was staying late and work, and Sam had gone round to Jess’, his _“friend”,_ to do some _“studying”_. Like Dean believed that for one second, his little brother was getting some and Dean wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.  
  
Everything seemed suspiciously quiet, for a home that was currently housing a cat, dog and two rats. Dean poked his head into his room to see Bernard sleeping (as always) on the bed, but the kitten wasn’t with him. He started to feel nervous that she’s gone into Sam’s room and got to the rats because he knew that Sam generally let the rats roam free in his room, but  when he walked in, there she lay, on the floor just below the rat cage, with both rat’s sat on top of her. All sleeping. Dean felt his insides flip and flop about, because yeah, that was kinda adorable.  
  
He picked up the rats and put them in the cage, and when he looked back down, the kitten was blinking the sleep out of her eyes and doing a big kitten yawn.  
  
So, Dean liked this kitten quite a bit.  
  
***  
  
It had been a week since Cas had brought the kitten home and even Sam had tried to plea with Dean to let them keep it. Again Dean had said no, he had also banned either of them from naming it so they couldn’t get too attached to it, but it didn’t seem to be working. Cas was looking into finding her a home, but he claimed her was struggling to do so. Something which Dean thought was chickenshit bullshit.  
  
Dean’s lesson’s that day had been cancelled, so he was pretty much free until Sam and Cas came home, which wouldn’t bother him if he hadn’t go into class and waited for his fuckwhit of a teacher to turn up, only to have another teacher come in after 10 minutes of waiting and told them all they needn’t have bothered because their teacher was at a freaking funeral, meaning he knew he wasn’t gunna be in, but he still let them all turn up and wait about. Dick.  
  
Dean had grumbled all the way home, playing his music extra loud for no other reason than he was pissed off. As he parked up and locked the car, he wondered idly if Bobby had any work for him, but then gave up on that idea when he remember that Bobby had two extra workers on Wednesdays. Dean had been planning to just go and flop into bed to go back to sleep, but when he walked into the apartment, the kitten was sitting in front of the door, looking at Dean, wagging her tail. Dean felt caught off guard, because he’d totally forgotten they were housing a kitten.  
  
“Um… hello?” Dean said to the kitten, shuffling past her and walking into the kitchen to get some water. And maybe make himself a burger. Yeah, now that he thought about it, a nice homemade burger sounded good. The kitten followed him, staring at him imploringly. She was cute, Dean had to admit.  
  
He turned on the docking station and was eternally grateful when Back In Black by AC/DC came on instead of any of Cas’ crap. The kitten came and sat up on the kitchen counter, still wagging her tail Dean moved around the kitchen with familiarity, and with ease, picking his ingredients quickly. Back the time he had everything round up, the next song was just starting. Cherry Pie by Warrant.   
  
The kitten’s head shot to attentions and it began, and listened intently, wagging her tail in time with the music. Dean smiled and stroked her. “You like that, girl?” She mewled in was Dean assumed was agreement, making Dean laugh. “Yeah, you like that.”  
  
The chorus started and Dean began to sing along. “ _She’s my Cherry Pie!”_ he sang to the kitten, “ _cold drink of water, such a sweet surprise!”_ Dean dance at the kitten, who seemed to be bopping her head to the music. “ _Tastes so good, makes a grown man cry,”_ Dean grabbed the kitten’s paws, making her move them up and down, which she did happily. “ _Sweet Cherry Pie!”_ Then it hit him. Cherry Pie. That was he name. She was called Cherry Pie.  
  
“Cherry Pie?” he smiled at the cat, “is that your name? Cherry Pie?” He asked, the kitten mewled what sounded like an agreement. Dean stroked her head, scratching behind her ear. “Cherry Pie it is.”  
  
And, well, crap. Dean couldn’t _not_ keep her now.  
  
***  
  
He told Cas as soon as he got home that night. Dean didn’t want to give Cherry away. She was way too cute and they’d just have to make the best of what they could. Cas had, of course, been ecstatic, flinging his arms around Dean’s neck and peppering kisses all over her face.  
  
“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” He squealed in between kisses. Dean laughed and wrapped his arm round Cas’ waist, hugging him back. “What’re we going to name him?” Cas asked eventually, pulling an arm-length away, smiling widely.  
  
“Ah, well see, that’s the thing,” Dean started, letting go of Cas so he could pick up Cherry. “I already named her. She’s called Cherry Pie.” Dean smiled at her, then at Cas, who raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Why Cherry Pie?” He asked, scratching her behind the ear.  
  
“She likes it. And She likes the song. And uh… I bought her some cherry pie before and she liked it.” Dean blushed, realizing how stupid sounded Cas laughed loud at him, kissing him softly.  
  
“Cherry Pie it is,” he laughed, making grabby hands at Cherry and nuzzling his nose. “Cherry Pie?” he cooed at her, and she mewled appreciatively. “Yeah, Cherry Pie.”  
  
***  
  
Dean was lay in bed with Cas, kissing his neck, legs either side of him, his cock pressing into Dean’s thigh insistently. Cas thrust up impatiently, make a low growling sound, pulling Dean’s lips to his own. “Dean, please,” Cas mumbled against his lips. Dean laughed and nodded, moving down his body slowly, teasingly.   
  
Then Cherry hopped on the bed, mewling at the two of  them. Dean burst out into laughter, rolling off Cas to get to Cherry. “Oh, unlucky Cas, Cherry’s here now, we can’t do anything.” Cas made a loud whining sound at the back of his throat.  
  
“But Dean!” Cas moaned, butting him softly. “Can’t we just take her outside?”  
  
“Hell no!” Dean said, mock outraged. Cas huffed loudly.  
  
“You love that cat more than me.”  
  
“Yes, yes I do.” Dean winked.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, here's what Bernard and Cherry Pie look like: http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/30900-Blue-Bearcoat-Shar-Pei-pup-and-tortoiseshell-kitten-white-background.jpg
> 
> And here's what Michael and Lucifer look like: http://www.soluprag.com.br/imagens/ratos-grandes.jpg
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
